Amor rebelde
by yesenia221102
Summary: Que arias si te enamoras de la mujer que tu padre y tu amigo están también enamorados? Una hermosa historia sobre vegeta y bulma en él mundo de las moto y drogas
1. Chapter 1

-Doctor,¿como esta mi mujer y mi hijo?-dijo él preocupado

-Su hijo esta bien señor,pero,lamentablemente su mujer no sobrevivió en él parto-respondio él doctor

-co...coo..como dijo?

-lo siento mucho señor ouji pero su esposa no sobrevivió ,hicimos todo lo posible pero lamentablemente perdió demsiada sangre

-no puede ser no puede ser NO NOOO!-grito mientras golpeaba la pared

-señor por favor le pido que se calme yo entiendo su dolor pero..

\- pero que?he?-preguntó agarrando del cuello al doctor

-lo siento mucho-dijo apenado

-eso creí insecto

(Una semana después )

-papá quien cuidara de mi hermano tarble ahora que no este mamá?

-no lo se mocoso pero por hora le diré a napa que busque a una persona para que se encargue de él

-umm me parece bien ,adiós

-hump que mocoso mas odioso

Luego de ese suceso pasaron 15 años ,y él se convirtió en él empresario mas exitoso de la capital del sur y no solo en los negocios sino también en las mujeres pero a pesar de eso no tenía relaciones oficiales con ninguna años pasaron tambien en él hijo mayor de él ,vegeta a sus veinte años era junto asu padre muy exitoso con las mujeres él solía andar en una moto lineal negra y era conocido por ser "la oveja negra" de los ouji debido a que solía consumir drogas y demasiado tabaco en lugares públicos ,media 1.75 y siempre solía vestirse de negro y gafas del mismo color igual que él resto de su grupo ,él tenia un grupo llamado *Los z" y eran conocidos por tener de líder a vegeta ouji junto a kakaroto ouji un joven de 18 años divertido,mujeriego y amante de las motocicletas,luchas y la comida media un 1.85 y era el unico nque no consumia drogas en aquel grupo ,en él grupo también estaba raditz hermano de goku y primo de vegeta él era un joven de 23 años este era un chico mujeriego,y adicto a las drogas y siempre solía andar drogado era de 1.77 y se caracterizaba por ser muy agresivo ,en "los z" no podría faltar él chico que creía que lo sabia todo y era él mejor este era N.17 el tenia 20 años y el solía "enamorarse" de una chica diferente cada semana nunca había una novia que durara mas de una semana media 1.75 y solía caracterizarse por tener menos músculos que los demás junto a él siempre estaba su hermana N.18 era la única mujer en él grupo y era una mujer muy misteriosa y fuerte y media 1.70 y se caracterizaba por poner duramente en su sitio a mujeres que se querían lanzarse a los brazos de sus amigos cuando ellos las rechazaban y por ultimo estaba broly media 1.90 y se caracterizaba por ser muy callado y no ser mujeriego como él resto de su grupo.(en él facebook yepecha están los estilos que suelen usar este grupo)

-vegeta no creo que debamos ir a esa fiesta- decía kakarotto rogando

-kakarotto ya te dije que si no quieres ir a esa estúpida reunion no vallas y ya-respondió desesperado

-esta bien esta bien no diré mas pero es incomodo ir a una reunión donde habrá mucha droga

-aish hablas como si fuera la primera vez que vas a una reunión así, además te recuerdo que tu padre también estará ahí

-¿enserio?-preguntó asombrado-valla no me lo esperaba

-idiota claro que bardock estará o dime si no va tu padre quien crees que va a cuidar al inútil de raditz?

-tienes razón vegeta pero creo que por esta vez debas cuidarte y no irte a los golpes como la ultima vez

-hump eso no me interesa-respondió volteándole la cara ofendido

-lo que tu digas pero te recuerdo que él tío vegeta es capaz de no darte dinero por un año si vas golpeado de nuevo a casa

-grr…

Lejos de la ciudad,en la ciudad del oeste se encontraba una chica de cabellos y ojos azules de 18 años ella era una chica muy extrovertida e inteligente.

-hija! Llego una invitación para una universidad de la ciudad del sur-grito la señora brief

-mamá cuantas veces te he dicho que no me importa ir a otro lugar

-ay hijita deberías aprovechar e ir así tal vez conoces a un hombre guapo y fuerte y te casas con él!

-ay mamá tu y tus ocurrencias pero esta bien iré a esa universidad del sur "y así me libro de ti"- pensó

-oh hija que bueno! Ahora mismo comprare él boleto para tu avión -se va feliz

-valla si que se quiere desasher de mi -dijo Sorprendida

Bueno este es él primer capitulo esperó que les haiga gustado a cierto la vestimenta de los personajes y todas las referencias para saber masomenos él luck de como va vestido cada uno esta en él facebook yepecha bueno en realidad es una página donde esta todo .


	2. Capitulo 2

-hola milk?-pregunto bulma

-bulma! Que bueno que llamas me dijo tu mama que iras a otra universidad es cierto eso?

-sí así es milk decidí irme a una universidad de la ciudad del sur

-pero bulma no te puedes ir, aquí estamos tus amigos -dijo triste

-los siento milk pero ya lo decidi

-bien entonces yo Iré contigo!-exclamo decidida

-hablas enserio?-dijo anonadada

-claro que si amiga iremos juntas solo dime cuando iras y yo iré contigo

-hay milk que linda gracias! Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero ya te lo he dicho?

-Jajaja si ya me lo habías dicho ,bueno luego hablamos que tengo que comunicárselo a mi padre y hacer mis maletas

-esta bien milk adiós-se despidió y colgó

-wuau no lo puedo creer milk es tan buena y linda conmigo

Muy lejos de la ciudad del oeste se encontraba un joven de catorce años esperando que su padre se desocupara para platicar con el.

-joven tarble? Dice él señor ouji que ya puede pasar-informo una joven secretaria

-bien muchas gracias-respondió con una sonrisa

Entra a la oficina de su padre.

-padre-saludo

-dime mocoso que es lo que quieres ahora?-respondió de mala gana

-bueno yo te quería pedir un auto

-hump con que eso era pues no te daré nada

-pero padre yo..

-escúchame tarble tienes catorce años aun eres un mocoso para tener un auto

-pero padre a mi hermano le diste un auto a mi edad

-pues es diferente mocoso tu hermano se sabe cuidar a cambio tu tienes que tener guardaespaldas las veinticuatro horas al día

-pero padre yo no te pedí que me dieras guardaespaldas-exclamo enojado

-pues claro que no pero gracias a tu hermano supe que te seguían

-pero padre no es justo

-escúchame bien te daré un auto cuando tengas la edad y madures suficiente para cuidarte solo ¿ENTENDISTE?-dijo enojado y exaltado

-si padre -dijo triste

-esta bien ahora largo -le dijo

Ya fuera de la oficina de su padre llamo a la única figura paterna que había tenido además de su hermano vegeta

-hola tío bardock?

-tarble!que sorpresa paso algo?

-no tío solo quería saber si estarías en tu casa -pregunto

-claro sobrino por que no vienes y platicamos -ofrecía amable

-bien tío ahí nos veremos -dijo colgando

Una semana despues en la capital del sur :

-dime 17 cuando piensas madurar y dejar enamorarte cada semana he?-pregunto burlesco kakarotto

-no lo se querido amigo tal vez cuando tu decidas utilizar tu cerebro mas que pensar en comida, sexo, motos, y luchas-respondió un ofendido 17

-es cierto hermano no crees que deberías utilizar tu cerebro un poco mas -también dijo raditz

-aish los odio-dijo kakarotto enojado-apropósito de utilizar él cerebro dime vegeta cuando piensas devolverme él favor que te hice?

-tu si que eres idiota verdad kakarotto? Que tiene que ver que no utilizas bien tu media neurona con que te deba un favor?-pregunto vegeta

-mmm bueno no lo se pero eso vino a mi memoria jejeje -exclamo rascándose la cabeza

-idiotas respondió vegeta

-pero ya dime vegeta cuando me devolverás él favor?-pregunto ansioso

-kakarotto no es que ande de chismoso verdad amigo pero que favor dime cual es él favor que te debe vegeta?-dijo muriéndose de las ganas de saber 17

-pues él favor que le hice al sacarle de encima a marrón-respondió

-oh no me digas que te acostaste con la zorra de marrón para quitársela de encima a vegeta?-pregunto asombrado 17

-jejeje no en realidad lo único que hice fue convencer a N.18 que la golpeara-respondió kakarotto

-wuau ya me decía yo que no serias capaz de acostarte con la zorra de marron-dijo calmado 17

-bueno en realidad si me he acostado con ella pero solo fue una vez o dos?-dijo pensativo kakarotto

-kakarotto eres un idiota como no te vas acordar cuantas veces te as acostado con la zorra esa-pregunto vegeta asteado

-bueno es que tengo mala memoria -respondió

-imbecil-insulto 17-oigan se acuerdan de la niña de la cual estaba muy enamorado cuando era niño?

-mm pues claro la que era amiga de 18 verdad?-dijo kakarotto

-si así es ,bueno resulta que estuve hablando con mi padre ayer y me dijo que asistirá a la escuela ya saben como mi padre es él dueño de la universidad me dijo que la heredera de la corporación cápsula estaría en la misma universidad que nosotros.

-eso quiere decir que ahora te aras novio de ella?-pregunto kakarotto

-bueno no lose hace mucho que no la veo pero debe ser hermosa

-acaso no la as visto en estos años?

-no kakarotto lamentablemente no la he podido localizar ni por las redes sociales-dijo triste 17

-17 cual es él nombre de esa mujer?-pregunto interesado broly ,a lo que todos se asombraron ya que no solía interesarse en mujeres y en hablar

-he bueno su nombre es bulma brief y tiene él cabello azul y los ojos del mismo calor y una piel blanca-respondió 17

-seguro es una zorra mas-dijo vegeta

-oye que te pasa vegeta ella no es ninguna zorra!-exclamo enojado 17

-pues si te gusta lo mas seguro es que lo es-se burlo vegeta

-así? Yo creo que….

-vegeta,17cuando van a aprender a dejar de pelear como niños de cinco años?-se burlo 18

-valla hermanita donde estabas? -pregunto 17

-estaba buscando algo que me encargo raditz -respondió 18 entregándole una bolsa negra a este

-oh ya veo él drogadicto de raditz de mando por droga -asumió 17

-así es 17 como sabes raditz necesita de su medicina para sobrevivir -respondió sarcásticamente 18

-18 yo creo que no deberías hacerle caso a raditz cuando te pida eso hace una semana que no habla demasiado- opino kakarotto

-no te preocupes goku veras que cuando se tome sus medicinas hablara mas que mi querido e idiota hermano 17-se burlo 18

-podrían dejar de decir idioteces y decirme como le diremos al idiota de frezer sobre su mercadería?-dijo arto vegeta

-pues le diremos la verdad que raditz la perdió en una fiesta- respondió 18

-pero no creen que si le décimos eso a frezer es capaz de matarnos?-pregunto kakarotto asustado

-claro que si imbécil ese lagarto afeminado nos matara si le decimos eso-dijo vegeta enojado-y todo seria por la culpa del drogadicto de tu hermano!-exclamó señalo a raditz drogándose

-pues yo creo que deberíamos conseguir él dinero y darselo-respondio 17

-si tienes razón 17 eso aremos por fin usaste tu cerebro hermanito -respondió 18

Mientras tanto en la ciudad del oeste:

-hija por favor cuídate mucho-pidió la

-si mamá no te preocupes lo are- dijo bulma

-bulma ya es hora de irnos amiga- dijo milk apresurada

-es cierto adiós mamá-dijo dándole un beso a su madre- por favor mamá le dices a papá que lo quiero mucho

-si hija no te preocupes yo le diré

Bulma se va y sube al avión y una vez ahí

-oye bulma te acuerdas de 18?-preguntó milk

-claro que si era nuestra amiga junto a su hermano 17 verdad?

-así es bueno resulta que se contacto conmigo y me platico que estudia en la misma universidad que estudiaremos nosotras-explico milk

-pero acaso tenias comunicación con ella y no me lo habías dicho?-pregunto enojada bulma

-no claro que lo que pasa es que ella me contacto recién hace unos días por una red social como sabes yo nunca le había dicho mi apellido a ella y bueno ella busco a todas las milk que habían en la red social y por mi foto de perfil adivino que era yo -explico nuevamente milk

-y dime ella a cambiado?-pregunto curiosa la peli azul

-bueno no sabes según las fotos que vi se viste muy raro y al parecer su hermano también

-raro?que acaso se volvió hippie?-bromeo bulma

-no claro que no es solo que viste de negro-respondió milk

-valla eso si es raro-dijo bulma

-jajaja lo dice la chica de los 6 tatuajes-se burlo milk

-pues al menos yo no parezco un arcoíris con tanto color-se defendió una ofendida bulma

-era solo broma amiga y por cierto te aras otro tatuaje?-pregunto milk

-no lose talvez si lo haga o tal vez no -respondió la pelo azul

-bueno yo creo que no deberías tatuarte mas tienes ya suficientes -dijo milk

-pues tal vez tengas razón -dijo durmiéndose bulma

Y en una casa grande se encontraban platicando bardock junto a tarble

-tío tu crees que mi padre no me quiera?-pregunto triste tarble

-claro que no ,tu padre si te quiere es solo que es un amargado con su trabajo-respondió animándolo

-mm.. Yo a veces creo que prefiere a vegeta-dijo triste

-claro que no-dijo bardock encendiendo un cigarro

-si tienes razón pero entonces creo que cree que soy un debilucho incapaz de defenderme

-claro que no es solo que tu padre aun cree que eres un bebe huérfano e inofensivo -respondió barrdock

\- tío no sabes cuanto me ayudo que me recordaras que soy huerfano-bromeo tarble

-valla veo que cada vez te pareces mas a tu hermano -bromeo este

-claro que no ,no lo digas ni en broma-volvio a bromear ,riéndose ambos

Bueno este es él fin del capitulo espero le haiga gustado

Psdt:en él facebook yepecha estará como es él estilo de milk y bulma junto sus tatuajes


End file.
